Carlo Ancelotti
| cityofbirth = Reggiolo | countryofbirth = Italy | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = Everton (manager) | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1973-1975 1975-1976 | youthclubs = Reggiolo Parma | years = 1976–1979 1979–1987 1987–1992 Total | clubs = Parma Roma Milan | caps(goals) = 55 (13) 171 (12) 112 (10) 338 (35) | nationalyears = 1981–1991 | nationalteam = Italy | nationalcaps(goals) = 26 (1) | manageryears = 1995–1996 1996–1998 1999–2001 2001–2009 2009–2011 2011-2013 2013-2015 2016–2017 2018–2019 2019– | managerclubs = Reggiana Parma Juventus Milan Chelsea Paris Saint-Germain Real Madrid Bayern Munich Napoli Everton }} Carlo Ancelotti OSI (born 10 June 1959) is an Italian former professional footballer and a professional football manager who is the manager of Premier League side Everton. Nicknamed Carletto, Ancelotti played as a midfielder and had a successful career with Roma – captaining the team – with whom he won one Scudetto and four Coppa Italia honours and was part of the legendary late 1980s Milan team with whom he won two Scudetti and two European Cups in a five-year period. He was capped 26 times and scored one goal for the Italian national team and appeared in the 1990 World Cup. After spells as manager of Reggiana, Parma and Juventus, Ancelotti was appointed Milan manager in 2001. He won the Scudetto in 2004, the Champions League in 2003 and 2007 and the Coppa Italia in 2003. They were also Serie A and Champions League runner-ups in 2005. He is one of six men to have won the European Cup/Champions League as player and manager. In May 2009, he was appointed Chelsea manager and in his first season led them to a historic Premier League and FA Cup Double. He became only the second non-British manager to win the double, the other being Arsène Wenger. After an uneven 2010–11 Premier League season in which Chelsea failed to retain the title, Ancelotti was dismissed as their manager in May 2011. On 30 December 2011, Ancelotti signed a contract with ambitious French side Paris Saint-Germain. In his first full season with the club, Ancelotti managed them to the Ligue 1 title and the quarterfinals of the UEFA Champions League. On 25 June 2013, Real Madrid announced the signing of Carlo Ancelotti as their new manager on a three-year deal. He was presented to the fans the following day. Honours Player ;Roma *Serie A (1): 1982–83 *Coppa Italia (4): 1979–80, 1980–81, 1983–84, 1985–86 ;Milan *Serie A (2): 1987–88, 1991–92 *Supercoppa Italiana (1): 1988 *European Cup (2): 1988–89, 1989–90 *UEFA Super Cup (2): 1989, 1990 *Intercontinental Cup (2): 1989, 1990 Manager ;Juventus *UEFA Intertoto Cup (1): 1999 ;Milan *Serie A (1): 2003–04 *Coppa Italia (1): 2002–03 *Supercoppa Italiana (1): 2004 *UEFA Champions League (2): 2002–03, 2006–07 *UEFA Super Cup (2): 2003, 2007 *FIFA Club World Cup (1): 2007 ;Chelsea *Premier League (1): 2009–10 *FA Cup (1): 2009–10 *FA Community Shield (1): 2009 ;Paris Saint-Germain *Ligue 1 (1): 2012–13 ;Real Madrid *UEFA Champions League: 2013–14 *UEFA Super Cup: 2014 *Copa del Rey: 2013–14 Individual *UEFA Manager of the Year (1): 2002–03 *Serie A Coach of the Year (2): 2001, 2004 *Albo Panchina d'Oro (2): 2002–03, 2003–04 *IFFHS World's Best Club Coach (1): 2007 *Ligue 1 Manager of the Year (1): 2012–13 *World Soccer Magazine Manager of the Year (1): 2003 *Premier League Manager of the Month (4): November 2009, August 2010, March 2011, April 2011 External links *PSG profile (in French) *UEFA coach profile *Transfermarkt profile * Category:Italian Coaches Category:Midfielders Category:Retired Players Category:Parma F.C. players Category:A.S. Roma players Category:A.C. Milan players Category:A.C. Reggiana 1919 managers Category:Parma F.C. managers Category:Juventus F.C. managers Category:A.C. Milan managers Category:Chelsea F.C. managers Category:FC Bayern Munich managers Category:Paris Saint-Germain F.C. managers Category:Real Madrid C.F. managers Category:S.S.C. Napoli managers Category:Everton F.C. managers Category:UEFA Euro 1988 players Category:La Liga managers Category:Ligue 1 managers Category:Players Category:Italian players Category:Living people Category:1959 births Category:Serie A managers Category:Serie A players